


Grasping

by roughlycut



Series: 100 drabbles in 100 days [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I Tried, I blame my friends, M/M, Not My Fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7537711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughlycut/pseuds/roughlycut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil didn’t know when it had changed. Sometime before the attack in Manhattan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grasping

There is a lot of things Phil doesn’t know. How he could have been so oblivious. How he didn’t see it sooner. How it came to be like this.

They’d known each other for years, been on countless missions together. They’d sat in comfortable silence for hours at a time, waiting to reach destination. They’d shared stories and given advice on love and life. They’d encouraged each other to move forward, to live life to the fullest.

If anyone had asked back then, he’d have said they were friends. Good friends. Close friends. But after his death, after Tahiti, after the yearlong lie of him still being dead, something had changed. He could see it in Clint’s eyes, in Clint’s anger, in Clint’s tears and in the way Clint left The Tower and barred himself in his apartment for weeks.

Phil didn’t know when it had changed. Sometime before the attack in Manhattan. They’d gotten closer. Spent more time just the two of them. He’d gotten to know a different Clint. Maybe it was the increase in the after-hours drinks at whatever bar was closest, the conversations getting more intimate. Maybe the glances across the tables in the conference room, smiles and quiet laughs, references to past events between the two of them. He didn’t know. And back then, before his death, he didn’t want to know. He’d pushed it all to the back of his mind, not daring to even consider the possibility of it being something more. Because they were friends. But not anymore. Now it’s all changed. And there is still a lot of things Phil doesn’t know. How he’d been given a second chance. How he came to be this lucky. How he cheated death.

All he knows is that when Clint grasps at the sheets, pleading without sound as Phil brings him closer to the edge, he feels more alive than ever before.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a part of my 100 drabbles in a 100 days fic challenge. This is from day 2.  
> I drew a wildcard, meaning someone else had to suggest a paring for me.  
> [Justxheidi](http://justxheidi.tumblr.com/) chose Phil & Clint and the word was "grasping".  
>   
> If you want to you can read more about the challenge here: [100 drabbles in 100 days challenge](http://silasbatman.tumblr.com/post/145883214882/100-drabbles-in-100-days-challenge)  
>   
> The fics I don't post here on AO3 you can read over at my [tumblr](http://roughlycut.tumblr.com) :)


End file.
